1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display technologies, and particularly relates to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel including the array substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Existing vertical alignment (VA) LCD devices usually have each pixel divided into a main region and a sub region, and the pixel voltage for the sub region is lower than that of the main region so that liquid crystal molecules in the sub region and main region tilt differently, thereby enhancing color shift under large viewing angles.
To achieve a lower pixel voltage in the sub region than in the main region, existing approach relies on the configuration of a common scan line through each pixel. However, the common scan line takes up the aperture ratio of each pixel, adversely affecting the penetration of the LCD device.